Maktub
by Dreime
Summary: Por mais que tente parecer, ninguém tem uma vida perfeita. Isso refere-se à Kagome e também ao Inuyasha e, claro, as outras pessoas ao redor. Mas claro que eles não percebiam isso, pois nunca tiveram contato com as outras pessoas; não mais que o necessário. Não porque Kagome nunca quis, mas porque nunca pôde por causa de sua doença; ao contrário de Inuyasha que preferia deixar...
1. Prólogo

_Inuyasha não me pertence, infelizmente. Não sei como irá decorrer a história, mas conforme for indo, irei acrescentar algumas coisas nas categorias e nas personagens._

_Boa leitura e espero que não cansem de ler no meio do texto. /o/_

_Bom, não sei o que e levou a escrever isso. Tenho até medo de não terminar a fic por falta de criatividade. Foi algo que veio assim, do nada quando eu estava jogada na cama, olhando para o teto. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e, se puderem, comentem, por favor. :3_

Por mais que tente parecer, ninguém tem uma vida perfeita. Isso refere-se à Kagome e também ao Inuyasha e, claro, as outras pessoas ao redor. Mas claro que eles não percebiam isso, pois nunca tiveram contato com as outras pessoas; não mais que o necessário. Não porque Kagome nunca quis, mas porque nunca pôde por causa de sua doença; ao contrário de Inuyasha que preferia deixar transparecer seu lado delinquente para que ninguém se aproximasse.

Apesar de tudo isso, lá no fundo, eles queriam que isso fosse diferente. Talvez com o conhecimento entre eles e das pessoas ao redor pudessem curar essa falta de socialização. Seria tudo questão de tempo para que tudo mudasse e que seus jeitos, defeitos, imperfeições e problemas fossem superados, aceitos e resolvidos.

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça doía e a sensação de tudo girar me incomodava. Era como se algo fosse cair em mim. E a sensação de enjoo não ajudava. Talvez ficar me mexendo também não contribuía muito, mas eu estava me agoniando. A cabeça pulsava. Eram tantas sensações que eu queria apenas morrer. Não aguentava ficar me contorcendo no chão sentindo tudo isso. Passava as mãos pelo rosto, numa tentativa falha de tentar passar tudo isso. Mas era impossível.<p>

As lágrimas começavam a cair. E começar a chorar foi inevitável. Odiava estar sozinha em situações como essa. No momento em que eu mais precisava de alguém, nenhuma pessoa estava perto. Não o suficiente para me socorrer.

— Alguém... Por favor. — sussurrei, mas tinha certeza que ninguém me escutaria.

Realmente, eu iria ficar naquele chão gelado até passar. Sem conseguir me segurar mais, fechei os olhos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem até eu não lembrar mais nada.

* * *

><p>Gente chata e desinteressante por todos os lugares. Era o que Inuyasha pensava. Não havia nada de interessante para se fazer por ali, e também, não poderia deixar tudo interessante. Desde a última vez que arranjara confusão, estava com o risco de levar detenção. E, ficar mais tempo ali era degradante. Sinceramente, para Inuyasha, nada daquele ambiente lhe fazia mais sentido. Apenas voltara por causa das ameaças familiares. Estava pouco se importando para os estudos ou uma carreira futura.<p>

Somente queria viver sua vida independente dos familiares. Chegava a odiá-los por toda aquelas imposições que colocavam sobre o garoto. Claro, tudo porque Sesshoumaru era o Sr. Perfeito e deveria ser como ele. Ah, grande engano. Inuyasha elevou os cantos dos lábios em um quase sorriso com os pensamentos.

Com as mãos no bolso da calça, andava sem rumo pelos corredores da escola. Era intervalo e, apesar disso, o local não estava tão cheio assim. Ao menos poderia ficar um tempo sozinho, para pensar no que fazer logo após aquele lugar. Só não sabia ao certo para onde iria. Mas não estava ligando para isso. Também não ligava para os suspiros que escutava quando passava perto de algumas garotas ou os cochichos delas.

Sabia que era bonito, mas não dava atenção para nenhuma delas. Eram todas superficiais. Claro que já tinha tido um caso com uma e outra, mas nada mais do que algumas horinhas bem aproveitadas à sua maneira. Também não fazia questão de ter alguma amizade com elas ou com qualquer outra pessoa daquele lugar. Já tinha seus próprios amigos. Esse era o pouco do Inuyasha arrogante que todos viam.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, Inuyasha fora tirado pelo Myouga.

— Senhor Taisho! Por favor, faça um favor.

O garoto revirou os olhos, bufando.

— Não, já tenho coisas para fazer.

O velho professor arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando-o descrente de que Taisho tinha algo para fazer.

— Não é um pedido, é uma ordem, senhor Taisho. E, os últimos acontecimentos o impedem de negar alguma coisa que a escola peça para fazer.

—Grande coisa. Por que não pede para outro fazer seja lá o que for?

— Os outros alunos estão ocupados, com seus afazeres. E, como você não faz nada, sobrou para fazer. — Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha, logo após revirar os olhos.

— E quem disse que eu não tenho o que fazer?

Myouga riu, achando a pergunta do garoto uma piada.

— Vamos, Inuyasha, o conheço desde que nasceu. Sei o que se passa na sua casa e aqui na escola. Agora entregue estas anotações para a senhorita Higurashi, na casa dela. — disse, entregando um caderno para Inuyasha.

— E, por que ela não vem pegar? Aliás, existe alguma Higurashi aqui? — Inuyasha franziu o cenho, tentando tanto lembrar de alguma garota fútil dali, mas não levou os pensamentos adiante ao sentir uma dor na cabeça. — Ai, por que fez isso, seu velho idiota?!

— Por coisas óbvias, a senhorita Higurashi está doente e não se sabe quando ela irá voltar. E não me xingue. Por isso, quando terminarem as aulas, vá na casa dela e entregue as anotações e pronto.

Inuyasha bufou, colocando o caderno em baixo do braço, olhando torto para o professor. E, logo em seguida, derrotado, assentiu aceitando fazer o maldito favor. Se fosse insistir em não levar, seu pai iria ficar sabendo e teria que ficar escutando mais coisas. Então era melhor fazer logo e deixar tudo quieto para não ter aborrecimentos futuros. Afinal, era só entregar as anotações e poderia fazer o que planejava. O que poderia acontecer?

Já estava impaciente de tanto andar. A vontade de dar meia volta e ir para onde seus amigos estavam era mais divertido. Mas seu subconsciente o fazia seguir o caminho até onde se sabe lá era a casa da tal garota. Suspirou, olhando as casas em busca daquela certa casa. Procurava por uma placa Higurashi, mas não conseguia achar, então pôs se a lembrar do número. Qual era mesmo? 1048? Ou era 1058? Era algo assim. Bom, sabia que estava perto, então não haveria de se preocupar.

— Droga... Onde está a maldita casa?! —Inuyasha andou mais alguns metros até achar a casa. Porém, franziu o cenho ao ler Kaname e Higurashi na frente da casa e o número era 1053. — Bom, não me interessa.

O garoto abriu o portão, indo até a porta e tocou a campainha. Era só aguardar.

Escutou passos e vozes discutindo algo e, então, a porta se abriu. Um rapaz olhou para Inuyasha juntamente com uma garota. Os três se encararam.

— Algum problema? — perguntou o rapaz.

— Hum... Eu vim entregar as anotações para Higurashi Kagome, ela está?

— Sou eu. — pronunciou-se a morena, dando espaço para Taisho passar. — Entre, por favor, já irei falar com você. A sala é bem ali.

Inuyasha deu de ombros, passando pelos dois e indo até a sala. Observando o lugar, sem poder evitar deixar de escutar a conversa dos dois.

— Tem certeza que irá ficar bem? Eu posso desmarcar e ficar aqui com você, K.

— Não, eu estou melhor. Vá lá. Não vai acontecer nada...

A sala era bem arrumada. Retratos, flores e outras coisas faziam a decoração. Era simples, mas confortável. Um retrato lhe chamou a atenção. Era a Higurashi com o cara da porta em uma selfie, em que ela estava deitada numa cama de hospital com um bolinho decorado e um grande urso rosa. Provavelmente seu aniversário. Não poderia dizer que havia ficado triste, mas também não ficou alegre. Só não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Não tinha nada a ver com isso, então só entregaria as anotações e iria embora.

— Foi um dia legal. — disse a garota, entrando na sala com uma bandeja com xícaras e biscoitos, colocando-os na mesinha. Ela sorriu levemente olhando para a foto, sem notar que assustara o garoto com seu surgimento repentino. — Você é...?

— Não precisa disso, só vim deixar esse caderno. O professor pediu para que viesse fazer isso.

Inuyasha procurou o caderno da mochila e o tirou, entregando para Kagome. Ela pegou, folheando as páginas e fez uma careta, suspirando, como se lembrasse de algo nojento. Virou-se rapidamente, porém seu corpo vacilou tombando para o lado e, antes que pudesse chegar ao chão, Inuyasha conseguiu a segurar.

Kagome olhou nos olhos âmbares de Inuyasha, piscando compulsivamente, com a respiração levemente alterada por causa da vertigem. Já Inuyasha, agiu por reflexo, sem pensar. Piscou fitando o olhar azul de garota, tentando entender o que se passara e, então, como num estalo ao notar à proximidade dos dois, endireitou-se, colocando a garota em pé.

— Você está bem?

Kagome assentiu, lentamente.

— Desculpe, mas estou bem sim. Foi apenas...

— Olha, agora eu preciso ir. Então, acho melhor que você vá descansar se estiver doente ou chame o seu namorado. Preciso ir. — sem deixar que Kagome se pronunciasse, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu da casa.

Sem reação, a garota coçou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho tentando entender o que ocorrera. E ainda era um absurdo que do garoto achar que Bankotsu fosse seu namorado – tudo bem que não eram tão parecidos assim, mas não iria morar com outra pessoa do sexo oposto, se não fosse parente. Era louco e mal educado por sinal. Nem ao menos se apresentara, que grosseiro. Suspirou, sentando-se no sofá, servindo-se uma xícara de chá para si.


	2. Brincando de Fantasma

**Discleimer: Aquele básico de que, tirando a fic, nada me pertence. ;-;**

* * *

><p>Bom, não sei se é preconceito comigo ou coisa assim, mas não sei porque não apareceu antes. Mas enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo para quem lê. Divirtam-se. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Brincando de Fantasma<p>

O verão estava perto. E todos já começavam a sentir a diferença. Várias pessoas passavam; a maioria eram alunos indo para a escola. Claro que ninguém me notava por estar escondido nos galhos da árvore. O que era ótimo, assim não precisaria ter que aguentar ninguém me dizendo o que eu deveria ou não fazer. Já bastava minha família com seu monólogo para o meu lado. Era algo completamente desnecessário. Tantas coisas para se preocuparem e eu acabava sendo o alvo de todos os assuntos possíveis e impossíveis.

Isso de todo é irritante. Absurdamente. O mais irritante seria juntar-me com a multidão que se formava logo abaixo, ou no caso, havia se formado. Ao passar meu olhar pela área, estava tudo quase vazio, exceto algumas pessoas que iam ao trabalho passavam pela rua. O restante dos alunos já estavam na escola e eu poderia seguir meu caminho contrário. Só restava saber para onde eu iria, pelo menos tinha tempo para pensar no local.

— Ei! — franzi o cenho, escutando uma voz. A ignorei. — Ei, você! Ei, garoto! Você na árvore. Estou falando com você.

Inclinei-me para frente, olhando para baixo, a fim de ver quem era. Até porque eu estava em uma posição a qual não dava para ver o meu corpo. E o questionamento de como conseguiram isso me incomodava.

— O quê...? Como conseguiu me ver? — perguntei logo ao ver que era a garota de algumas semanas atrás, porém não lembrava seu nome. Agome, talvez? Ela sorriu.

— Uma parte de você estava visível quando eu vinha daquela direção. — ela apontou para trás de si. — Mas... Bom, eu me lembro de você. Você é aquele garoto que foi à minha casa deixar as anotações, não é?

— Não sei.

— Sim, é você sim! Agora eu lembro. Seu jeito todo evasivo de responder, como se estivesse fugindo de algo.

— Eu não...

Semicerrei os olhos, fitando aquela garota pequena. O que diabos ela falava como se me conhecesse? Nem meu pai, muito menos minha mãe falavam algo assim. De fato, essa garota é estranha. Talvez ela seja uma bruxa, ou tenha pacto com o demônio, ou simplesmente seja doida. Enfim, um pigarro me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

— De qualquer forma, eu estou perdida e eu não lembro como chegar à escola. Você está indo para lá, não está?

— Estou em cima de uma árvore escondido; o horário já passou; não tenho pressa de chegar lá; você deduziu algo? — disse ironicamente.

— Ah...! Seu... Grosseiro! Só fiz uma pergunta simples. Não precisa ser tão rude comigo. Desculpe por incomodar, vou me virar sozinha. Pode voltar a matar aula. Tchau.

Ela bufou com uma expressão irritada e começou a andar na direção contrária a escola. Suspirei. Não estava acreditando no que eu iria fazer, mas geralmente apenas deixaria como estava e não me importaria. Antes a deixasse andar pela cidade toda por ser insolente para comigo. Entretanto, agarrei minha mochila, saltando da árvore logo após um reflexo da última vez que nos vimos vir em mente. Se ela desmaiasse na rua seria culpa minha por não ter acompanhado-a, então era melhor fazer esse pequeno esforço para não me sentir culpado.

— Ô, garota, você está indo para o lado errado, de novo.

Ela virou-se com uma expressão confusa e com a face corada. Provavelmente de vergonha por quase se perder.

— Vamos, eu te levo para lá. — disse, seguindo para o caminho da escola.

— Finalmente um pouco de generosidade.

— Não é generosidade.

— Então é o quê? — perguntou assim que me alcançou.

— Não é da sua conta, então fique quieta.

— Óbvio que é! Refere-se a mim. Diga o que é.

Dirigi meu olhar, franzindo o cenho para a garota, que me encarava.

— Você é muito irritante. Como te aguentam?

Ela sorriu, soltando uma risada de quem se divertia.

— Você está sendo evasivo, de novo. Qual seu problema em não dizer a verdade?

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça negativamente e revirei os olhos. Pus-me a olhar para frente, ignorando-a de qualquer outro tipo de conversação por parte da garota.

— Você é muito chato. Como te aguentam?

Sorri com o canto dos lábios, sem que ela notasse. Se ela havia feito de propósito ou não; parte do feitiço havia se voltado contra mim. E, claro, não pude evitar achar engraçado, mas sem demonstrar muito, ou não demonstrar. Ou ela iria achar que eu estaria dando espaço para ela conversar comigo; algo que já deixei bem claro que não estava com nenhuma vontade. Para minha felicidade, a garota ficou calada. Não precisaria ter que ficar de bate-papo com ela. E nem teria que aguentar aquele bombardeamento de perguntas sobre coisas chatas que eu não gosto.

Não ter que aguentar mais uma garota chata sem dúvidas era um a grande vitória. Ainda mais por não ter que escutar futilidades e trivialidades desse mundo feminino. Sem necessidade de algo assim. E o bom é que ela ficou quieta durante o percurso. Sem tagarelices, sem perturbações, sem perdas de paciência e, acima de tudo, menos uma para eu ter que aturar durante a escola. Deus é pai para colocá-la no lugar.

— Ah, lembrei de uma coisa! — exclamou a garota do nada, voltando a se animar.

— Não quero saber. — comentei sem muita emoção.

— Mas eu quero saber o seu nome. Você não me disse quando foi lá em casa.

Revirei os olhos para a insistência dela e suspirei.

— Se eu não disse era porque eu não queria. É tão difícil de entender, criatura? — senti um forte tapa em meu braço e, involuntariamente, massageei o local dolorido, fitando aquela criatura. — Você é doida? Por que me bateu?

— Porque você é grosseiro e porque eu quis! Sua mãe não te ensinou a ser educado com as pessoas?! — franzi o cenho vendo o modo irritado como ela agia. Acho que os transtornos psicológicos eram bem presentes na vida dela.

— Não é da sua conta e, por favor, a senhorita poderia ficar calada? Não quero conversar. Obrigado, você é muito gentil. — falei o mais calmo possível para que ela não surtasse de vez. — Ah, olha a escola! Já pode ir para sua sala.

Nada contra, mas não queria apanhar mais e também não estava com vontade de me defender. Então é sempre bom tirar aproveito das situações. Logo após minha resposta, a deixei na entrada e corri para o mais longe possível dela. Ou seja, a sala. Assim que alcancei o primeiro lance de escadas, parei com a minha pressa e fui caminhando até o segundo andar. Com a lerdeza dela, provavelmente a garota demoraria a achar a sala. Sem problemas para mim.

— Você vai arder no fogo do inferno... — um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, assim que escutei a frase num sussurro longo e fino. Por todo esse tempo que estive aqui, "estudando", era impossível coisas desse tipo acontecerem.

_Ok, Inuyasha, fantasmas não existem_, pensei e continuei andando com passos firmes.

Não é que eu acredite em fantasmas, espíritos e essas coisas, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Então, não olhar para trás era uma boa ideia. Não estava sendo covarde. Só estava me precavendo. A sala 2-2 estava tão próxima que chegara a ser um grande alívio.

— Por que foges? Não escaparás. — os sussurros continuavam.

Tenho conhecimento de que eu não sou santo ou coisas desse tipo, mas ter um espírito me perseguindo e querendo levar-me não é algo legal. Ao ficar frente à porta, a empurrei para o lado. A aula já havia começado. E, quem chega atrasado, sempre tem seu minuto de fama. Comigo não foi diferente. Nada fora do normal para alguém como eu.

— Senhor Taisho, isso são horas de chegar? — indagou o professor. Sendo Myouga, ele me perturbaria até o dia de minha morte.

— Estava fazendo uma boa ação. — respondi sem muito ânimo.

— Faça sua boa ação em outra hora para não chegar atrasado. — revirei os olhos.

— Desculpe, professor, ele estava me ajudando. Confundi algumas ruas. — a voz da garota soou atrás de mim. Não evitei fazer uma careta de desagrado enquanto alguns alunos cochichavam entre si seja lá qual fosse a fofoca da temporada.

— Ah, Higurashi! Que bom que você veio, sente-se. Taisho, você está perdoado, mas quero conversar com você. — era engraçado como ele mudava do jeito mandão para o modo gentil e depois voltava para o mandão. Estava rodeado por gente com transtornos psicológicos. Dei de ombros, pouco me importando.

Joguei-me na cadeira, ao lado da porta e escorei-me na parede. A garota Higurashi sentou na cadeira da fila ao lado, na última cadeira; quase ao meu lado, apenas uma cadeira atrás. Que ótimo, teria que aguentar ela praticamente do meu lado. Ignorei absolutamente todas as aulas que vieram. Exceto uma bola de papel que caiu sobre minha mesa.

_"Por enquanto sua alma ainda não será levada, Taisho.;)"_

* * *

><p>Hey, espero que tenham gostado. Até uma próxima. o

* * *

><p>Respostas das Reviews:<p>

Flor do Deserto: Olha! Estou aqui como prometi. Primeiro capítulo! *O* Cara, todo mundo que leu o prólogo disse que adorou ou se apaixonou. Foi incrível. Isso, isso, recomende. Gosto de gente lendo minhas fics. ( Como se eu tivesse escrito muitas.) *u* Véi, você não pode dizer muita coisa do começo sofrido, você adora coisas sofridas, tortuosas e coisas assim. E.e Faça o favor de aparecer mais no facebook. Ò.ó


End file.
